


Pottermore

by YatsuNarurasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternative Perspective, Best Friends, Eating, Feel-good, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, High School, Light-Hearted, No Romance, Oneshot, Pottermore, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, hangout, quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatsuNarurasuke/pseuds/YatsuNarurasuke
Summary: Do you ever wonder who will be in the house of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs?Well, there's one way to find out!Naruto. AU [Warning: Not a Harry Potter Universe/Crossover story.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pottermore

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden.  
> They are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> This is my first time posting my work here, I hope you like it!

#  **"Pottermore"**

"What did you get?"

Shikamaru sighed at Ino's childishness as he put away his phone back to his pocket, "Ravenclaw."

"That's..." Ino's enthusiasm went away because of Shikamaru's reply"... Expected."

But Ino beamed up again when she saw Chouji's reaction changed while he's staring at his phone, "Are you done, Chouji?"

"Yes. It says, Hufflepuffs!" The teen proudly said while Ino frowned and slumped back into her seat, "I guess that makes sense."

Chouji got curious about Ino's reaction since he thinks that it's just a silly quiz, maybe it is important, "What's yours?"

"Slytherin." Ino replied calmly but then she burst, "Oh, come on! We're not on the same houses!"

Shikamaru winced at her voice muttering under his breath, "Troublesome."

After some random ranting and getting angry about a small and childish reason, Shikamaru got to enjoy a piece of silence as they wait for the others to show up. It is that day of the month again where the whole gang goes out and have their ultimate bonding time.

"Hey, guys! We're finally here!" Tenten approached with Neji and Lee behind her.

Lee wasted no time greeting the others, "A wonderful evening to all of you!"

After an exchange of greetings and nods, Ino pulled Tenten beside her and let the boys sit beside Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Check this out!" Ino shoved her phone in front of Tenten to see the current tab opened, "The Sorting Hat?"

Knowing what Ino's intention is, she took her phone and began answering it for several minutes.

And after the longest ten minutes of Ino's life, Tenten finally finished the quiz and handed back the phone to Ino., "Hufflepuffs!"

Ino takes a peek at her phone and saw that she is indeed a Hufflepuff, "Yeah, yeah. Ms. Goody two shoes."

"Your phone?" Tenten handed it again to Ino but she pushed it back towards her which made Tenten looked baffled for a while but the blonde explained it before she even asks, "Make Neji and Lee take it!"

Tenten sighed and shook her head but she stood and went to the boys' side and sat beside Lee, explaining to him and Neji what it was and what they're supposed to do. Lee gladly took Ino's phone and he just jumped right to it while Neji gingerly fished his phone out.

Tenten went back to Ino's side and whispered at her, "I bet Lee will be Hufflepuff!"

"Nope. He's definitely a Gryffindor." Ino argued back, "Then I bet Neji's a Slytherin!"

Tenten looked offended by Ino's last statement and she scoffed dismissingly at it, "He'll be a Ravenclaw."

Ino smirked at her, it seems like Tenten forgot that Ino's called a Psychic for a reason, "Let's just see then!"

Tenten nodded at her, that officially started their little bet, she looked at the unreadable faces before her — Lee takes almost all of the things seriously and it seems like Neji's taking it seriously as well.

Turning to look beside her two friends, Shikamaru and Chouji got into small talk, "What about Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Oh, they already took it," Ino turned to look at them as well, "Shikamaru's a Ravenclaw and Chouji's a Hufflepuff."

Tenten laughed at it, "That's pretty obvious."

All of a sudden, Lee bolted up from his seat and did his ever-famous victory posing, "I belong to the house of Gryffindor! My courageous heart prevails again!"

Ino murmured something and stands up to snatch her phone from Lee's hand as the girl beside her smirks in triumph.

"Slytherin." Neji declared, putting away his phone and acted as if nothing happened.

Tenten looked horrified all of a sudden as the sulking Ino turned slowly at her with a smirk on her face.

Having her phone back, "I'm telling you, Tenten. Slytherin got the babes."

Ino heard familiar voices followed with a bark from afar, the voices are coming closer towards them then that voices turned into familiar faces.

"We're here dudes and dudettes!" Kiba announced with a bark following his statement. He's glad that the samgyup place allows dogs in it — well it's a service dog so it makes a lot of sense.

"Thank you for waiting, everyone." Hinata bowed formally at them.

Ino's eyes glinted at her, "Hey, Hinata! Sit beside us!"

Hinata complied at Ino's request, or demand, she moved to sit beside Tenten and as soon as she settled, Ino literally shoves her phone to her, "Here!"

Hinata was taken aback at Ino's actions — almost offended, actually — but she looked at it and recognized the quiz, "Harry Potter?"

She took Ino's phone with a smile and started to take Pottermore's quiz.

Ino looked at the two companions that Hinata arrived with, "Kiba! Get your ass here!" Akamaru adorably covered his ears with his paws as Kiba winced and walked around the table, she's just within an arms-length so why bother shouting, "Why? What is it?"

"Gimme your phone!" She demandingly said so, impatiently holding her hand out.

"Wha— why?" Kiba eyed her suspiciously at her. Ino rolled her eyes and huffed, "Just give it to me!"

The teen sighed thinking that Ino will probably force him to give it to her so he saves himself the trouble and hesitantly handed it to her, "H-here... Oh, wait a minute!"

She eagerly grabbed it and opened it, the light slightly illuminated her face and she frowned, right eye twitching slightly, "There's a password idiot!"

"Give it back! I was going to unlock it but you grab it right away!" Kiba snatched his phone from her hand and typed in his password then giving it back at her, "There! What's up with you?" Ino shrugged at Kiba stands beside her, waiting for her to finish whatever business she has with his phone.

Ino's determined eyes switched to a malicious one, looking sly at Kiba, "God, you and Sakura talk to each other? No wonder you have a password on your phone. Afraid that Sasuke will find out?" This caught the whole attention of the table to Kiba, shocked at Ino's discovery.

Kiba's eyes bulged as he felt his blood drained out of his body, "Hey! Don't read it!"

Neji's eyes widened in a fraction, Shino gaped and even Shikamaru whipped his head at him. Hinata stopped taking the quiz and eyed him as well, "Was Sakura-chan the one you were talking to on our way here?"

Hinata's statement even rattled Kiba and he barked defensively, "There's nothing wrong with it! They're not even going out!"

Ino looked at him with her famous, 'Don't play dumb with me' and went back into Kiba's phone, "Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want, Kiba."

The poor teen was about to open his mouth to defend himself again but was cut off by Ino, "Here, answer this!"

"Why would I?" Shoving his phone back at him, he saw what stupid idea Ino got up on her sleeves to realize that it was just a goddamn quiz.

Ino's eyes glinted with mischievous and teased him again, 'Blackmail time', "If you won't I'll tell Sasuke!"

And as she expected Kiba immediately snatched his phone and walked away going back to his seat, "Okay! Okay! Geez! Why are you making a big deal out of it!"

"Good! Tell me the results!" She smiled cheerfully, "Oh! And make Shino take it as well! Or else... You know what will happen!" Ino laughed evilly and suddenly, Tenten knew exactly why Ino is a Slytherin - perhaps everyone knows why.

When everything else settled down, Ino giddily waited for the new arrivals to finish the quiz, Tenten looked oddly at her as if she grew two heads, "You're acting like that candace girl from Phineas and Ferb."

Ino's head turned at her, "Hehehehe." And that officially gave Tenten the creeps. Saving her from utter doom, the Hyuuga decided to announce her result.

"I got Hufflepuff." Hinata smiled looking at Ino and Tenten.

Of course, Tenten beamed at this and mini-celebrated the results "Hufflepuffs for the win!"

This got Chouji's attention as he stopped eating and looked at the two, "You got Hufflepuff's too, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at him proudly, "Yes."

"It feels so nice! I'm with good people." Chouji smile fondly, it seems a lot of people think that Hufflepuffs are the underdogs but what can he say? Never underestimate the Hufflepuffs.

Kiba decided to break the peaceful mini-celebration, "Oh, yes! Gryffindor, baby!"

Lee stands up from the other side of the table, "You got Gryffindor, Kiba?"

"I did! Did you?" The teen turned to Lee animatedly and Lee did so as well, "I did!"

"Housemates!" They both jumped towards each other trying to high-five, crushing the other boys below them on the process.

After giving Kiba and Lee the award that they deserve for crushing the three between them, Shino characteristically declared, "I'm Ravenclaw."

Surprisingly, the other Ravenclaw in the room sighed and looked at him, "Welcome to the club."

"Good evening guys!" Sakura breathlessly greeted.

All of them turned their attention to her and noticed the three boys whose striding inside the samgyup house, chilling and walking slowly all with their hands on their pockets or their heads, one was grinning cheerfully, the other was smiling fakely and the remaining one has a permanent frown on his face.

"At long last!" Kiba exaggeratedly dotted on them.

Chouji joined in too, "Finally! We're starving!" — He's not lying, give him some food!

Sakura guiltily eyed them all before bowing, "Sorry for the delay,"

"Don't do that." Sasuke murmured but Sakura acted like she didn't hear it, "Naruto and Sai got into... a middle of something."

With the notoriously emotionally clueless Sai, the whole gang quickly understood what had happened and they couldn't blame that on Sakura — they quietly pitied her, honestly, Sakura and her boys is a pretty intense group.

"Are we very late?" Sakura asked only to be bullied by Ino from the other side of the table, "Doesn't matter, forehead! Just sit here already!"

Sakura finds Ino a little confusing but moved to go around the table, the three following her like she's their mother goose, "Uhhh... Sure?"

The pink-haired girl slid on the bench and was followed by Sasuke.

"Hey!" Naruto called out to Sasuke, "I wanna sit beside Sakura-chan!"

But Sasuke ignored his banter with annoyance and take the seat beside Sakura, "Tch."

"I can sit beside you if you want." Sai smiled indifferently at Naruto.

The blonde felt shivers down to his spine, "Ew, Sai! I told you I don't swing that way!"

Ino stared at them dumbfoundedly, "Don't tell me that... They argued about Naruto's sexuality again?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded quietly.

"He kept calling Naruto 'dickless' and you know Naruto, he offered him to look at it just to prove that he has one."

Neji blurted out the water that he had been drinking, Chouji seems like he choked on his chips, Shino seemed to slid down to his seat, Shikamaru planted his face on the table — hard — and while Kiba and Lee laughed their asses off, the girls felt embarrassed. They're lucky that they rented a private place for them.

"Hey! Not too loud, Ino!" Naruto turned his blushing face at his fellow blonde, "People might hear and talk!"

"But it's true therefore it makes no sense in hiding it," Sai commented which made everything worse.

Sakura had enough if it, "Just shut up both of you!"

The two did so and quietly take their places beside each other; Naruto beside Sasuke followed by Sai.

"I'm curious, Ugly." Sai started and Sakura looked at him terrified — curiosity isn't good for him, "Did the duck butt shown you his d—"

A whooshing sound was heard and a loud thud interrupted Sai, his face turned paler than he was before — if that's even possible.

The whole squad didn't make a sound and simply looked at what was thrown at Sai. Apparently, it was a knife which was laying on the table near at the innocent, nonchalant, poker-faced Uchiha.

It stayed quiet for another minute.

"I'm hungry," Shino whispered. The whole room laughed, chuckled, and giggled at his statement.

Kiba stands up and volunteered to order for the meat and dishes that they want together with Shino as the others allowed themselves to communicate. It's been a long time since they've done this.

And Ino wasted no time for this moment, "Sakura! Answer this!"

Sakura looked curiously at Ino's phone and smiled at it, she knows those, "I didn't know that you're a Potter fan."

"Just pleaaaase answer it?" Her female blonde haired best friend threw her googly eyes and she laughed at it, "Fine. Give me that."

Ino bashfully smiled and handed her phone to Sakura, "Can you make the other three beside you to take it?"

Sakura eyed at her suspiciously but nodded anyway, "Yeah, sure."

She focused first on answering the quiz but she noticed a looming presence beside her watching what she was doing, "Do you mind answering this too?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "What is that?"

"It's a Harry Potter... short quiz that defines which house do you fit at an—"

"Aa. Sorting Hat." The raven-haired cut her off and Sakura stared at him like she was seeing a ghost, "Y-you watch Harry Potter?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her reaction and shrugged, "Itachi-nii likes it."

"Oh." Sakura slowly nodded her head, "So, do you mind answering it?"

"Hn." He replied and fished out his phone, looking at the URL of the website, and start taking the test.

It was at this time that the other two partake in their conversation, "Hey! Hey! What's that?"

The girl smiled at Naruto while Sasuke ignored them, "It's a quiz Naruto, would you mind taking it?"

Naruto's face instantly scrunched up, "But I thought we're going to have fun, Sakura-chan."

"It's not an academic quiz, Naruto. It's just a fun quiz and we'll see which house do you fit it." Sakura briefly explained.

"Fit it?" Sai looked at her confusedly.

"Yes. There's this Harry Potter novel and movie, and basically, there are houses or like factions, groups, or a squad of some sort that have certain characteristics. And to be able to figure out which house do you belong to, the characters will put a hat on their heads and that hat called the "Sorting Hat" is a magical talking hat that will figure out and announce which house do you fit into." She explained with a longer version and when she saw their faces, she immediately added to her previous statement, "But of course, this is not a magical world so you have to do a quiz in able to know which house you fit into!" Naruto nodded his head in understanding, reaching for his own phone as Sai did as well with a fairly curious face.

Sakura shared the link in a private message — for the sake of not disturbing Sasuke. And all of them continued and started the quiz.

It was also that time when Kiba and Shino went back with trays on their hands. A helper also appears behind them with two more trays. The other boys helped them setting the plates of meats, dishes, and drinks on the table as the girls anticipated into hearing the results of the four new arrivals

Before they started to eat, Sakura finished her quiz — although, she's fairly sure that Sasuke finished before her and he's just acting that he's still at it to avoid the questioning.

"Soooo? What'd you get?" Ino asked with an obvious excitement on her voice. "Hufflepuuuffs!" Sakura declared, shaking Ino's phone, dancing a little bit on her seat.

Ino glared at her and snatched her phone, "And here I thought we have the same house!"

"I can't be a Slytherin, Ino." Sakura said it as it was matter-of-fact, Ino was taken aback at it though, "How'd you know?"

"I kinda guessed everyone's," Sakura smirked at her and as she expected, this fired up Ino.

Tenten's about to speak when Ino put a hand on her mouth,

"Deal!"

Ino and Sakura quietly made a deal and when Ino revealed to her that she was 75% right. It was up to her boys to prove to Ino that Sakura is 100% right. Tenten removed Ino's hand on her mouth, "Can I speak now?"

When Ino pouted and took back her hand, crossing her arms in front of her, Tenten turned to Sakura in glee.

"Housemaaaaates!" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata formed a small group hug as Ino sit in between them feeling left out. Chouji jumped from his seat and went around to join in as well, "Don't forget about me!"

While the Hufflepuffs hugged each other out with glee and Ino sulked, inwardly glad that she moved away before Chouji and the rest smushed her — she was in the middle after all. The boys were just dumbfounded and heartbroken how he just had almost all the girls. Smooth.

When the Hufflepuffs settled in back to their seats, the squad began cooking the meat and eating the side dishes and dishes that they ordered.

This time Sai had finished the quiz and whispered to himself, "Ravenclaw...?" Despite the volume of his voice, the two Ravenclaws inside the room turned their heads at him upon hearing his small hesitant and curious voice. And when he had finished reading, he has a twinkle in his eyes that said that he agreed and proven that he really does belong to it, "I'm a Ravenclaw!" Sai announced fairly loud for all of them to hear.

He noticed that Shino nodded and Shikamaru smirked at him and he knew that he is in the right house.

Ino dropped her chopsticks, "HOW?!" Sakura smirked at her, "Watch me, slay."

"You don't belong to the Hufflepuffs!" Ino pointed her index finger at her accusingly. But before Sakura retorted, Naruto stands up from their seat, and from that they can already gather what's the result, "GRYFFINDOR!" Kiba and Lee stood up and cheered.

"HOUSEMAAAAATEEEES!" They ran near the sliding door and hugged each other out.

Ino sighed, "Again?" Looking at the three, she doesn't even know how to react, "I guess that only leaves us to one person."

All of them looked at Sasuke, it seems like all of them are interested in what the Uchiha gets.

Ino wishfully uttered, "Please tell me you're a Ravenclaw."

Sasuke eyed her and slowly... I tell you! He slowly! SLOWLY. Shook his head.

"Slytherin." Sasuke declared with a smirk.

Sakura evilly laughed that's outright questionable for a Hufflepuff.

"NOOOOO! How?!" Ino pulled on her hair.

Sakura blinked at her, "It was fairly obvious, Ino." She eyed everyone around her especially Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. "Especially when you have known them for years. Like I've known you since we were kids."

She said with a smile and that made Ino realize why exactly Sakura is a Hufflepuff.

The gang begins to eat the freshly cooked meat as they talked, laugh, and drink to their heart's content.

Three Gryffindors, Three Slytherins, Three Raven Claws, and Four Hufflepuffs enjoying the night together.

"Come to think of it. No one has the same house in the same squad." Sakura commented and everyone looked at her.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm very very very new to AO3 and I'm just grasping the new way, formatting and even the GUI of the site so please do pardon me if there are any mistakes in the formatting or if it's too plain (?)
> 
> Anyways, I'll be trying to move all my works here and might as well, post a new story!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
